


A Found Family

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mandalorian Culture, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Boba settles back into being a child again with the help of his new mom, a perspective new dad, and a whole Legion of brothers.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boba Fett & CT-7567 | Rex, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553227
Comments: 29
Kudos: 397





	A Found Family

Boba knew that the key to being allowed to remain aboard the Jedi cruisers with his mother was to ingraciate himself to the clones and to the two Jedi he would be spending the most time with. He'd been prepared to throw himself into the effort, no matter what they wanted from him. It turned out that he needn't have bothered - neither the brothers nor the Jedi aboard the _Endurance_ were hard on him or even lukewarm. 

The Knight, Anakin Skywalker, was apparently known for being an oddball. He'd come to be a Jedi later than other children, the rumour said, and as such wasn't as steeped in their fervor as some others. His Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, was much the same and wasn't interested in making his life any harder than it already was. 

"You're already on a tightrope with the Council." She shrugged. "I don't need to add to that. Just don't blow up this cruiser."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on anything." He assured her. 

Still, even with that out of the way, it was so, so strange to live in proximity with hundreds of versions of his dad and not one of them being the man himself. 

"Kid?"

He snapped out of his reverie to find Rex standing behind him. The Captain looked concerned, his helmet resting on his hip. 

" _Elek, buir?_ " He answered on instinct, having to bite his tongue so he didn't take it back. 

"What are you doing up here?"

"I was just-" He sighed. "I'm trying. But it's hard."

Rex's face morphed into a sympathetic expression. "Oh, kiddo."

"It's stupid." He pursed his lips, looking down at his hands. 

Rex set his helmet on the ground, reaching for him before hesitating. "Obi-Wan is better at this than I am." He hesitated for another long moment before just pulling the boy into a fierce hug. "If I can help, I will."

He suppressed tears. "You all look just like my father, and I don't know if I'm happy or upset that none of you are like him."

"Boba." 

The press of Rex's armour was unfamiliar, but the warmth of his cheek and the broad expanse of his palms was nothing but familiar. He hugged back as hard as he could, searching for something in the hold. 

"I'm not Jango." Rex murmured, petting his hair. "But I'll help take care of you. Me, Obi-Wan, our brothers."

He nodded, unable to speak. Rex squeezed him tightly in return, pressing his cheek to the crown of the boy's head. He soaked up the embrace, closing his eyes and, for the second time since Jango's death, let his heart open for someone else to come in. "Rex?"

"Hmm?" The Captain stroked his hair, his other hand splayed across his lower back. 

"Jango was my only parent. I had no mother, and I didn't really know the galaxy beyond Kamino. And when he died . . . My whole world collapsed."

Rex's exhale was shaky, sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't know what to do with myself." He blew out a breath. "I still don't."

"You don't have to anymore, Boba." Rex assured. "We'll take care of you."

He laughed instead of starting to cry, wiping his eyes as he pulled back. "Heh, you and Obi-Wan?"

Rex flushed and glanced around. "Uh-"

He managed a wane smile. "Obi-Wan really reminds me of Jango. She's tall and strong and quiet, but she's so ready, so controlled and willing. She loves me without any prompting, just like _buir_ did. I can't help but feel the same way about her, to want to make her proud and excell in whatever she sets for me."

Rex nodded sagely. "She has that effect. Even on the Jedi."

"Should I be expecting you to be at her side forever?"

"I- uh, I don't know?"

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, one of the ones Obi-Wan bought for him, in his favourite colour. "Mandos don't keep people around that aren't clan. I know you're clan," He gestured to the insignia on his chestplate, "but are you looking to be her partner too?"

Rex's face became more serious. "Obi-Wan means a lot to me, but clone lives are short, and hard. I don't know how long I get to live."

He shook his head. "That wasn't what I asked."

Rex couldn't help but smirk. "I'm hers as long as she wants me." 

He reached out and took Rex's hand in his, taking in the size difference. The Captain let him, watching him in turn. "I don't want to be trouble. And I want to prove it. I don't know how."

Rex reached out with his other hand, palming his helmet and gingerly placing it on Boba's head. The boy looked up at him through the visor, head cocked in confusion. 

"What's this for?"

"You look good in 501st cobalt." Rex decided. "Come with me."

| | | 

"Obi, come look at this."

She wandered over to Ahsoka, who was standing over the security console. "Young one?"

Ahsoka's grin was delighted as she poked at a screen over the softshell's shoulder. "Look!"

Across the loading bay, amongst all the identical bodies of the clones, she could see Rex cutting across the bay, toward the barracks and armoury. Trailing behind him was a much smaller body, wearing Rex's helmet, overlarge on such a small boy. 

The softshell, Alecks, chuckled. "Where do you think they're headed, Mando?"

She shook her head fondly. "I'll let them surprise me."

| | | 

When she was ready to bunk down, she checked her own room, then Boba's to see where the boy might be. Both turned up empty. 

"Lookin' for the kid?"

She glanced up the hallway, finding Kano seeing Ahsoka off with the last report of the day. Ahsoka glanced between them, then shrugged and walked away. 

"Indeed I am. Have you seen my troublesome son?"

"Check the Captain's quarters." She could hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Thank you very much, Sergeant."

She wandered down to the barracks, where Rex's cabin was, and punched in the passcode. 

" _Buir!_ "

She didn't have much time to brace before she got tackled around the waist by Boba. "There you are, child. What are you doing down here?"

"Rex was helping me with a project." He pulled back and grabbed her hand, dragging her rather forcefully into the room. 

Rex looked like a hunting cat who had a pet bird in its mouth, frozen in a tableau with an arm plate in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. Both he and Boba were down to their blacks. 

"And what, praytell, is this?"

"Rex is helping me." Boba repeated, excited nerves nearly making him buzz. "Look! We found these in the shattered piles, to be recycled. Obviously, I'm too small for full plate, and beskar is hard to come by, so we thought that if we could combine the two-"

She turned her gaze to Rex, her face shielded by her helmet. "You're helping my son make armour?"

Rex swallowed. "He wanted to prove his loyalty, and I don't want him hurt if we were to get boarded or something."

She gently extracted herself from Boba, marching over to Rex and removing her helmet. He braced, as if anticipating a strike, but when her hand cupped his jawline it wasn't to choke him, but to guide him into a hard kiss. 

Boba chuckled, fluttering around them in excitement. "I was really excited. We found some old durasteel wreckage, so we were thinking maybe you could help line the plastoid's back with the metal. There was also an old leather jerkin, for some reason, so we made them into harnesses and straps for the armour. We just started painting the arms and legs. Rex is letting me use his pattern."

| | | 

Rex was sure that when Obi-Wan walked in, she was going to kill him. Even when she kissed him, he wasn't entirely sure she wasn't angry. 

The way she beamed at him afterwards, though, as if he sets the suns on their axies. She sat down next to them, letting Boba rattle on about how he was supposed to wear the plating, the intricacies of the strapwork and how he planned to paint his newfound armour. His enthusiasm was infectious. 

"We have a day or two left in transit. We can finish the painting tomorrow." She kissed Boba's forehead, combing her fingers through his hair. "Scrub down and get ready for bed."

Boba grinned. "Got it."

"I'll help Rex clean up. Maybe we can even move this to my room tomorrow, so we have more space."

"Sounds good." Boba kissed her forehead back. "Don't be too late."

"I won't be."

Boba took off out the door, almost running over Kepps in the process. 

"Is this where I get in trouble?" 

Obi-Wan shook her head, crawling onto his lap and pushing him down onto the floor. "Now why would you think that? You took the initiative to make armour for my son, to _take care of my child_. There's nothing that I could find more attractive about a mate."

"You- You find childcare _sexy?_ "

She snorted. "I'm Mandalorian. Of course I do."

"Oh. Well."

"And that you would dress my son up in the armour of your kin, painted in your colours and your pattern no less . . ."

Rex could hear Fox's voice in his traitorous mind, tinted with a lewd tone. _So she's turned on my commitment, eh?_

"He's part of my clan too." He reminded her, hands finally settling on the thighs bracketing him in. 

Her smile was all cripplingly fond satisfaction. When she started stripping off her gear, he stopped her. 

"What are you doing? I thought Boba wanted you back?"

"I've got some time. Besides, I want to express my gratitude." She slipped her hands out from under his, trailing her fingers down the lines of his abdomen. He swallowed thickly. 

"Ah. Well, then, um. Carry on."

"At your order, Captain." She smirked.

* * *

"Rough night?" Skywalker asked, raising an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan and Rex were both standing with their weight shifted off their pelvis. Ahsoka tried to hide her snickers, but Boba didn't. 

"That's the best kind." Obi-Wan snarked back. 

Kano nudged Boba, gesturing to the new plating he was wearing. "Looks good on you, kid."

He couldn't help but light up with pride. He still missed his father, still regretted his death, but maybe he belonged here too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Elek, buir? - Yes, father?  
> Buir - father/mother/parent


End file.
